07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukinami
Yukinami is a minor character in the 07-Ghost manga series, not having been introduced in the anime series so far. He is a battle sklave from Antwort who, along with his twin brother Suzunami, was freed by the Black Hawks during the Antwort War. He is only able to speak the language of Raggs, meaning many are unable to understand him. Yukinami appears to be the younger twin, and is distinguished by his light coloured hair. Etymology Yukinami's name combines 'yuki' from Yukikaze and 'nami' from Ayanami. The authors may have intended this as a reference to Yukinami's backstory, as in the Begleiter pilot chapter created before the series was published, Yukinami is assigned to be Ayanami's new Begleiter and wonders if he can live up to Yukikaze's standards. Yukinami's name can also be interpreted to mean 'snow wave': 'Yuki' means 'snow' and 'nami' means 'wave'. Appearance Physical appearance Yukinami appears as a young boy believed to be in his teens. According to the omake Supreme Sugar, he is 168cm tall and weighs 55kg. Due to his slim build and androgynous features, he is often mistaken for a girl.In Supreme Sugar, there is an omake in which a soldier mistakes him for a female and implies that he has entered the wrong washroom. Yukinami has a round face with fair skin, large, light-coloured eyes, a small nose, and a large mouth. He is distinguished from his brother by his light hair, which is cut neck-length, straight, with a fringe and longer bangs to frame his face. Yukinami can be considered cute in the series universe, as an omake from Supreme Sugar 01 shows quite a few girls like him. Ayanami also comments that Yukinami has "the eyes of a puppy". Clothing When first introduced, Yukinami wears a long, ankle-length overcoat with square buttons on the chest, and fur around the neck guard and sleeve cuffs. He also wears woolly gloves and knee-length boots. He also wore a sklave collar. After they join the Black Hawks, Yukinami wears the military uniform normally worn by cadets, consisting of: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers, knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves, similar to the other Black Hawks, as well as a white shirt underneath the overcoat. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. YukinamiConcept.png|Early concept art for Yukinami. Personality Yukinami's personality is drastically different from his brother's. He is careful and wary, often thinking of the negative effects of doing something, for example, when Suzunami says that he wants to be a Warsfeil (while they didn't know what they had to give in order to become one), Yukinami shakes his shoulders worriedly. Yukinami was shown to be clumsy when he works in an office, and this trait often gets him into trouble, as seen when he spills ink all over the floor, and also when he trips and spills tea over the documents Ayanami had just finished signing (Begleiter pilot chapter). He is very shy, rarely talks to others, and the side chapter Begleiter shows him to be gentle, as even though the Chief of Staff is strict when dealing with him and 'abuse' him (e.g. ignoring the labor law and 'made' him work overtime with him), he doesn't hate the other party or complain. Yukinami is also reflective and perceptive, as shown in Begleiter that he feels there is something Ayanami does not want other people to know. He is quite courteous and helpful, shown when Teito said he would like to hear people speak the Raggs language to him, and he sings songs for Teito. His courteous and helpful nature was also shown when he tried to help Konatsu despite not being able to speak Barsburg, and took the initiative to clean the floor when he saw that some ink had been splashed on it. Relationship With his superiors Ayanami: ' In the one-shot side chapter ''Begleiter, Yukinami appears as a cadet in the military that was selected to be Ayanami's Begleiter. At first he is shy and fearful when around Ayanami due to his reputation of sacking cadet Begleiters, but he eventually begins to like and admire his superior, risking his own life to protect him. It is shown that Yukinami considers Ayanami to be his role model, as he keeps photos of him in his notebook (an omake from Supreme Sugar 01). 'Hyuuga: '''Hyuuga seems to like Yukinami, as in Begleiter he told him a 'secret' of Ayanami ('just between you and us, I want to tell you how Aya-tan was like before he became the chief of staff'), and he also tried to persuade Ayanami to open himself to Yukinami more. 'King Antwort: 'Yukinami was not sad when Ayanami told him and Suzunami that King Antwort was dead, indicating that he may have disliked or felt indifferent towards his former king. With his family 'Suzunami: He has a close relationship with his older twin brother, Suzunami. They know each other's moves in battles very well and can understand each other's thoughts by just looking at each other, as if there is telepathy. It seems that the major reason why he joined the Black Hawks is not to be a Warsfeil, but to stay with his brother, and Yukinami is often the one to warn Suzunami when he (Suzunami) does something reckless. With others Teito Klein: Yukinami got along well with Teito in the brief time they spent together. It seems that Yukinami may care somewhat more for Teito than Suzunami, as during the Hawkzile race, while Suzunami did not hesitate to attack Teito, Yukinami was visibly hesitant. Barm and Moz: '''Yukinami, along with Suzunami, is briefly seen with Barm and Moz in manga chapter 93, and the four are seen staring in shock at the destruction of Hohburg Fortress caused by Verloren's revival. Abilities and Attributes Yukinami was shown to be very skilled with a sword as well as very quick and agile. He managed to evade Hyuuga for up to a minute, which puts him on par with Teito in terms of strength, according to Hyuuga. Zaiphon '''Manipulation Zaiphon: Yukinami was shown to have a manipulation Zaiphon known as 'Landkarte',Pilot chapter Begleiter, created before the series was published. which allowed him to move objects through the air. It is unknown if this has been kept the same in the official series, as Landkarte is the name of one of the Seven Ghosts, and not a type of Zaiphon. Appearances Manga synopsis Antwort War Yukinami is first introduced as one of King Antwort's combat slaves. As Hyuuga is searching the King's palace, he is confronted by Yukinami and Suzunami, who warn him that he cannot pass them. The pair than smash the two pillars at each side of them, and while Hyuuga is distracted by trying to dodge them, they catch him by surprise and hold him at swordpoint. Though they present Hyuuga with a challenge, they are unable to best him- and his is able to catch and handcuff them in a minute. Yukinami and his brother are then brought to the invading army's Chief of Staff, Ayanami where Hyuuga suggests he let them become Barsburg soldiers because of their strength. Ayanami instead opens the twins' handcuffs and sets them free; telling them they can now go anywhere they want to as the King they serve is now dead. Once released, Yukinami immediately recognises Hyuuga and Ayanami as Black Hawks and Suzunami expresses a desire to join the Black Hawks as he admires their strength. Yukinami desperately tries to stop his brother's outburst- but Suzu carries on, and Hyuuga, unable to understand what he is saying to him, smiles and pats him on the head. Ayanami, able to speak the language of Raggs, tells them that they can join if they want to. Yukinami, turns to Ayanami and asks him: "are you the King?". Ayanami replies that he isn't. The two sklaves follow the Black Hawks to Barsburg. Return from Antwort Yukinami and his brother wait with the rest of the Black Hawks as Ayanami is in a meeting with Wakaba Oak. When the two (Wakaba and Ayanami) arrive, a tearful Shuri Oak runs into his father's arms and is comforted by him. Yuki and his brother immediately walk up to Ayanami and stand closely behind him, and this causes Wakaba to mistakenly believe they are his begleiters. Wakaba expresses pity Shuri cannot be Ayanami's begleiter, and places Shuri under the care of Konatsu Warren. The Black Hawks later return to their office, where Konatsu instructs the twins on what to do with their paperwork. Yuki, eager to help, looks for a pen, but accidentally spills an ink bottle. He frantically searches for a mop and begins to clean the spillage. Title After Teito Klein and Frau had escaped through the Mountain Road, Ayanami sends him and his brother after them. Yukinami and his brother are later seen on board a ship being driven by Teito and Frau. It is later shown that they were on board because they were both given military passes by Ayanami, which allowed them access to most rooms in Hohburg Fortress, but were stopped by guards at one of the gates who did not believe that children like them could be in possession of such passes. They befriend Teito and are saddened when they must leave him, but despite this, they express that they will fight him (Teito) if Ayanami asks them to. However, Yukinami appears reluctant to do so, as shown in a manga chapter: when he and Suzunami fought against Teito in the Hawkzile race, he (Yukinami) hesitated before attacking Teito, causing Suzunami to chide him. Yukinami briefly reappears in manga chapter 93, where he and Suzunami are seen with Barm and Moz. Trivia *Yukinami makes an appearance in the pilot chapter titled Begleiter, as a fresh graduate of the Barsburg Military Academy who is assigned to the Chief of Staff as a cadet Begleiter. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Cadet Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Slaves Category:Zaiphon users